


I Want You To Hold My Hand

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #28: cold snap





	I Want You To Hold My Hand

It's more than just chilly. They should have looked at the forecast before going to the apple orchard today. Harry rubs her hands together, cups them against her mouth and huffs a breath of hot air. It's only brief relief, but it's something. Louis reaches out to grab Harry's hands and hold them in her own. She gives her cup of hot cider to Harry.

  
"Here," she whispers in the breeze. "It's just a cold snap. It'll be gone by tomorrow."  
Harry pouts, but takes a sip of the cider anyway, and lets it warm her from the inside out.


End file.
